Ode to Sirius Black
by Felicity 14
Summary: A peom to mourn the loss of Sirius Black 1960-1996. A hero forever in our hearts


**Before you read this** **please to not judge to harshly. ****The Jolly Leprechaun** and I completed this while we were in utter bordome in French Lessons. Siriously I think we might have slipped into Depression pretty soon. So while Madame Whoever was blabbering on about whatever we decided to pay tribute to a great hero who sadly passed away.( Pause to sniff ) Be warned there are death threats in this but they're just to Bellatrix so who cares. Anyway I hope you enjoy this work of art please please please review!

**An Ode to Sirius Black  
**

1960, a stormy day  
A family knelt down to pray  
A small boy was born that year  
Who was destined for hope and fear

His family brought him up to be  
A muggle-hating wannabe  
But Sirius however turned away  
Oh how his family rue that day

He was sorted into Gryffindor, not Slytherin  
And for that his family hated him  
In Hogwarts he made his greatest friend  
Who helped Sirius' life to mend

A little group of brothers he did find  
Brilliant, courageous and daring in mind  
For they were the greatest people who exist in songs  
Were Moony, Traitor, Padfoot and Prongs  
(for all we could care Wormtail has gone and drowned in a ditch)

All for one and one for all  
Standing straight and proud and tall  
We are the marauders as you can see  
Humiliating the Slytherin enemy

They invented the marauders map  
Which also included the shrieking shack  
They roamed around the grounds at night  
And gave Snivellus quite a fright

His flowing locks of raven hair  
Coupled with his mysterious stare  
His good looks you could always see  
How I wish he'd smile at me

Such good friends the marauders were  
Nothing their friendship could deter  
What a pity they all say  
That Wormtail betrayed and walked away

Out of school he now was free  
To be anything he wanted to be  
New events and friends to  
And engagements coming out of the blue

He was James' and Lily's best man  
And he got drunk as only he can  
Little did he then know  
That Voldemort would come and give him woe  
  
The coming of James' and Lily's child  
Was enough to send Voldemort wild  
Sirius then Peter became their secret keeper  
However Wormtail had got into something deeper

An Order of the Phoenix member  
But there was one night that Sirius will always remember  
The day he saw Prongs on the ground  
Lying still making no sound

Sirius blind with fury and hate  
Found the betrayer but he was too late  
For that night the rat achieved  
More then anyone would have thought to believe

Alas that Sirius had been framed  
By a man who was though not to be blamed  
Taken away without a trial  
And forgotten by most for at least a while

The dementors made the air feel tense  
But Sirius knew his innocence (inner sense)  
Revenge and hate burned strongly inside  
So our hero crossed the ocean wide

For months at Hogwarts he did wait  
Until Wormtail took the bait  
He would kill him deep at night  
When the moon shone silver bright

Moony and Padfoot stood, hatred in their eyes  
But Harry stopped them so they wouldn't break their friendship ties  
His fathers will and wishes for Harry would come first  
And anyway Azkaban for Peter would of course be worse

But that little traitor had one more trick up his sleeve  
While the moon was full he escaped and chaos was left to weave  
Sirius was left a wanted man surrounded by creatures of hate  
For his innocence to publicised he would have to wait.

Now his story comes to an end  
The life of a hero and a great friend  
The greatest of the marauders ever known  
He left poor Harry on his own

He always was the greatest star  
His greatness shone from out from afar  
His parting, so full of woe  
Why ever did he have to go? (Threatening voice)

For this we all hate Bellatrix  
So lets all beat her with metal sticks  
She should be the one to die  
So come with us and say 'bye bye'

Although his life was full of sorrow  
He always lived like there was no tomorrow  
Now we accept he had to die  
So goodbye, Sirius.. goodbye

By Selphie Sophie Ariel Padfoot The Jolly Leprechaun Watson & Marie Felicity Teresa Prongs  
Stirling

I hope you have been duly amazed by this and again please review


End file.
